


Clearly Unbalanced

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [251]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapped Peter Hale, Past Child Abuse, Post-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Stiles Stilinski is a Hale, Stiles Stilinski is an Argent, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: His son was the light of his life, even if Peter was barely aloud to see the boy or spend any time with the boy. His son was the only reason Peter kept going, and would keep going no matter what.





	Clearly Unbalanced

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, dear you are soaked, come and sit by the fire and here, have a nice warm cup of tea while I seek you some dry clothes and a fluffy towel.
> 
> Alrighty, everyone familiar with this series, hurry along to A SLIGHT CHANGE since you already know the song and dance about what this series s and the rules of the game. However, if you aren’t familiar with this series or have just forgotten all about it, then please give me a moment to explain and help you make the best decision for you. 15Minutes is a series of stories written under the time-limit of 15minutes, hence the name, and each story is a small gift to my 6 Hagraven friends. Due to the time restriction these stories are short and badly written, they are full of mistakes. If you can’t handle poor grammar and typos, clumsy storytelling and whatnot, then leave now and be at peace with the knowledge you made the right choice. However, if you dare to read this story, then you are welcome to make your way down to A Slight Change. 
> 
> A SLIGHT CHANGE in our usual game of stories is the introduction of a theme, this story has the theme of Stiles is an Argent, now what UnfriendlyRubyDragonfly wanted was a story where Stiles is Kate Argent's son, but he's also the son of Peter Hale and she's twisted enough to use their son against Peter, and that's all she gave me.

Freshly showered and feeling cold to the bone, Peter made his way over to the small chest of drawers that held his small assortment of clothes and other things. Although he’d spent however long to wash the blood and filth off of his body, scrubbing his skin raw, Peter continued to feel unclean. His movements feel stiff and clumsy after the long and freezing-cold shower he’d taken, with stiff fingers and muscles, Peter struggled to pull the top draw out and if losing what little furniture he had wasn’t aa real risk then Peter would’ve probably done some damage to the set of draws that always gave him trouble.

Without much thought, aside from making sure the sweatpants and t-shirt and hoodie were free of holes and didn’t smell funny, Peter got dressed without all the while hoping that he’d done good with not only the hunt but also in the way of getting himself presentable. Checking himself in the cracked mirror that was located behind the bars that kept him separated from the rest of the house, Peter was glad to see that the cuts that had been born from him trying to shave and trim his beard with just the use of his claws were healed, and he’d just about managed to do a half-decent job of cutting his hair which he hoped would score him further points with Kate.

Peter was painfully aware that no matter how obedient and good he’d been during the hunt, Kate could still deny him his prize if she felt or thought he wasn’t clean enough, she could deny him the only reason he agreed to be her hound if she felt that he looked too much like a homeless person. Peter had been desperate to try and appear as clean and civilized as possible even without the use of hot water or a pair of scissors, he’d done his best to look as respectable as possible even without the use of a razor, but in the end Peter had no power when it came to what might happen.

It was infuriating, absolutely infuriating, that after everything Peter had done, after all the lives he’d taken and all the blood he’d spilled, he might still be left empty handed. It was maddening how just one mistake, one small misstep or failure, be it in the way he spoke or dressed or looked, would give Kate a reason to go back on her promise.

Hoping that he’d been good enough, obedient enough, to earn himself a night not spent alone, Peter dares to change the sheets of his bed and being brave he chooses the batman themed ones that he reserved for special occasions, sheets that still smelled like him and his little boy. Once the bed is made, Peter is left with very little else to do but wait, and frankly just hope that he’d been good enough to earn himself at least an hour with his son.

Peter doesn’t know how long he’s been waiting, but it’s been long enough that he’d started to pull at his hair as despair and regret seep into his heart, and by the time he hears the familiar locks of the basement door unlock he is desperate enough to see his son that he was ready to beg on his hands and knees, he was ready to _anything _to just spend and hour with his son.

Kate has kept his son from him for over a month now, which might not be the longest time she’s kept his baby boy from him, the longest time was that Kate had kept the child that was the only good thing in his life now was four-months. During the four-months Kate had claimed a great many things, such as the baby being sick and dying, to putting him up for adoption, and at worst claiming the baby was dead, but eventually Kate told him the child was alive but also made it clear that Peter had to earn the right to see his son; and by then Peter had been so desperate that he’d agreed without hesitation to be her dog, and Peter continued to agree to hunt and kill for Kate since each life he took granted him some access to his child.

Peter had only once dared to rebel, only once had he dared to try and make his escape from Kate and it wouldn’t be a lie to say he’d enjoyed killing her men as he cut his way to her, but the moment Kate held-up her phone so he could see Stilinski pointing a gun down at the head of Peter’s sleeping son, and all the fight had left Peter even before Kate has spoken the following words, `_If I go quiet. If I give the command. Mistake dies. If you kill me, mutt, then you kill your son_. ´ Of course, Kate had made him pay for his uprising in more ways than one, but the pain she brought to his body was nothing compared to the absolute horror of having to watch helplessly as Kate turned her cruelty towards their son, was the worst part and Peter had begged for Kate to stop, but the moment he did she turned on to break the arm of their son.

After his moment of foolish rebellion and the punishment that followed, Peter learned his place and never dared to even think about trying to go against Kate ever again.

The moment Peter hears the rapid heartbeat of his son, always so anxious when Kate took him down into the basement, Peter is up on his feet and moving to the familiar corner of his cell, pressing his back hard against the bars while sliding his hands between the bars so that he could be handcuffed with his hands behind his back.

Watching Kate and a few of her most loyal men come down the stairs, seeing his son wearing his PJ gives him a little bit of hope that Kate was going to allow him to have a sleepover with his son, then again, she might just allow Peter to read his son a bedtime story but at least his son was there.

Peter can’t help but smile the moment his son looks at him, trying his best to convince his son by a simple smile that everything would be fine, that tonight Kate wouldn’t hurt him because Peter loved him enough to not hurt him.

`_Your daddy doesn’t love, Mistake_, ´ Kate had told their son as she dislocated the fingers of his son, `_daddy doesn’t love you enough not to force mommy to hurt you, Mistake_, ´ and she’d repeated the words as she moved from one finger to the next.

Peter doesn’t move an inch as Stilinski walks over to handcuff him, it’s not the prospect of getting a high-voltage shock or another vicious cocktail of drugs injected into him that made his veins burn like they were full of liquid fire and trapped in in a world of nightmares, it’s the fear of doing something wrong and losing his chance to spend time with his son that keeps silent and still. Peter doesn’t react the slightest as he his handcuffed, not even when the collar with the sharp spikes digging into his throat binds him to one of the bars.

His entire focus was on his son who doesn’t dare to wave at him, his son was quick to learn and Peter was grateful for it, since it helped keep his son alive and relatively safe. Peter takes in every detail of his child, from the bruises to the increased weight-loss of his poor baby. Peter is so focused on his son that he doesn’t even notice the hunter that enters his cell, placing a tray of food on the floor before dumping the familiar backpack on his bed.

Peter doesn’t look at Kate, not until she speaks to him which makes him like a well-trained dog look up at her, ears perked and ready to do whatever she’d ask of him.

`Seems you’ve earned your prize, mutt ´

Peter’s heart might stutter then while hope blooms inside his chest, and he dares to hope he’ll have at least an hour with his son, but he knows not to trust Kate not to pull a stunt on him. One too many times Kate had made him think that he would be spending some time with his son, a child born from Kate violating him back when Peter’s body was too weak to fight her.

The first-time Kate had tormented him with the use of his son was after she’d given birth, which she’d done right outside his cell with the help of an old woman, while in labor Kate had threatened to end the life of his son as soon as it was born, and Peter had feared that she’d do it and he’d begged her not to hurt the baby. Once his son was born, Kate didn’t want to hold the baby but she declined the offer the elderly woman made about ending the life of the child, thankfully Kate had seen some worth in keeping the baby alive if only to use it to torment Peter with; while Kate was hurried upstairs, the baby was left on the concrete floor uncleaned and far from Peter’s reach which had driven him to despair.

Peter had learned not to trust Kate, to always be cautious, and so he stays silent and still, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

`You’ve done good, mutt, ´ Kate tells him as she makes her way into what had become Peter’s home during the past six-years of captivity, `So, because you’ve been good, I’ll let you have some father and son time. ´ and God Peter can barely contain the joy he feels even while he knew she might change her mind as soon as she was outside of his cell, she’s done it before and just walked right back inside and snatched his son and walked away with glee in her eyes.

`Thank you, Kate. ´ Peter responds obediently, and he hopes she knows just how grateful he was about being granted some access to his son who was dressed in a pair of familiar pajamas that remained too big for his tiny body, Peter hopes that the clothing his son wears is an indication of him possibly being allowed to spend the night with his son but he might just be granted the time to read his son a bedtime story; either way Peter was just glad to see his son, to spend some time with his child so that he could remind his son that he was very much loved by him.

`You are welcome, mutt. ´ Kate responds, before placing their son who looked as hopeful and nervous as Peter was on Peter’s creaky old bed with the crappy matrass.

Peter watches anxiously as Kate grips his son by the jaw tightly, glaring down at his son with cold eyes that never looked at his son with love or affection, her grip is bruising and his son does his best not to react to the pain Kate causes him.

`Now, ´ Kate starts, voice cold and threatening as he speaks to their son, ` you _behave_, Mistake, ´ Peter bristles at the name Kate had given their son, `Or I’ll have to punish you, and you don’t want that do you, Mistake? ´ and good how much Peter hates the name Kate gave their son, it was just another way for Kate to inflict further hurt and misery on their son.

`I’ll be good. ´ his son promises, but Peter catches the slight change in the heartbeat of his son, and he nearly reacts to it before he realizes how any change in him might alert Kate to something being off.

`You’d better. ´ Kate tells their son, unaware that their son had just lied to her, releasing him from her hold and turning her attention towards Peter, leaving their son to rub his aching jaw.

`Now, you and Mistake can have a sleepover, ´ Kate tells him and Peter almost thanks her then and there, but thankfully he doesn’t since it might cause Kate change her mind, ` but I’ll be picking him up in the morning, and when I do, you will not cause a scene, Peter. ´

`I will _not _cause a scene. ´ Peter promises, and he will not, not after being punished with a month without seeing his son, not that Peter really had caused a scene, all he’d done was tell his son that he loved him.

`Good. ´ Kate said before turning around and walking out of the cell, locking the door behind her, not saying another word to their son or Peter, not that Peter expected her to say much aside from threats and warnings. His son sits obediently on the bed and waits until Peter has been freed from his binds, and once they are both free Peter hurries to close the distance between him and his son, and his son runs up to him too.

`Don’t give him his juice, or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. ´ Stilinski suddenly whispers into his ear as he unlocks the collar around Peter’s throat, and Peter can’t believe that the hunter is speaking to him or that the man is giving him a warning, but when he feels what feels like a key being forced into his closed hand the first-shock passes and a new one enters, `The house will be empty, aside from Marcuse and Kate, take the boy and run. ´

With the cuffs off, the hunter whispers to him, `If you get caught, the boy dies. ´ and Peter knows this is not a threat, but a piece of information shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so Kate raped Peter back in the day when he was too weak to fight her off, and it was all about power for her and the ability to torture and hurt him even more while also giving her more than once kick. Now, she never meant to get pregnant, and it was an accident, which she was tempted to abort but she was too long ago by the time she realized it. Kate of course was thrilled to find that Peter got attached to the baby long before it was even born, since it gave her more power over him, the power to twist him into doing whatever she asked off of him. 
> 
> Now Stilinski is not Sheriff Stilinski, but Sheriff Stilinski's twin-brother, who when realizing Kate was planning to kill the innocent child decides to try and prevent that from happening, and so he does tell Stiles that he's going to give the key to Peter, warning Stiles that he has to be really quiet and brave.


End file.
